Een nieuw Begin
Een nieuw Begin! Je vriendenkring groeit naarmate je ouder word... "Tsuki, hop naar school!" riep Tsuki's moeder die voor haar deur stond. Tsuki draaide zich om en trok het spierwitte deken terug over zich heen. "Ik wil niet!" mompelde ze vanonder het deken en sloot terug haar ogen. Haar moeder grijnsde en ging naar beneden het ontbijt klaarzetten, wetend dat Tsuki het zou ruiken en de verleiding niet zou kunnen weerstaan... Tsuki was ondertussen aangekleed en zette zich neer op de glanzende zwarte stoelen die haar moeder vorige zomer gekocht had blak nadat oma stierf. Ze had bijna alles vernieuwd in het antieke huis dat Tsuki had geërfd, alles gemoderniseerd en gerestaureerd. De grote eiken kast waar ze zo dol op was, was vervangen door een glazen tweedeurs met witte randen waar haar moeder al haar glazen beeldjes in plaatste. Het behang was vervangen door een laagje beige verf en de metershoge boekenplanken waren afgebroken waardoor de boeken in Tsuki's inloopkast stonden. Haar vader had vorige maand zelfs een veranda gebouwd en het kleine hofje was vervangen door een opgekocht lap grond waardoor er een grasland lag voor het huis. Tsuki had het allemaal zwijgend aangezien, wat moest ze nou zeggen? En dacht toen na over wat oma zou zeggen: Dat het een schande was voor de mensheid. Tsuki at haar pannenkoeken op en koerste toen naar de badkamer waar ze nog snel met een borstel door haar oranje haren ging en haar tanden poetste. Toen dat gebeurd was ging ze op zoek naar haar boekentas die ze altijd moest zoeken. Tsuki zat 's avonds altijd in haar kast te lezen en daar vergat ze meestal haartas. Ze liep de kast in en zag hem liggen, bedolven onder haar favoriete boeken. Ze nam hem er met een ruk vanonderuit en er viel een azuurblauw boek bovenop haar hoofd. "AUW!" schreeuwde ze en ze stampte het boek weg terwijl ze over haar hoofd wreef. Het boek met de titel: 'Legendes van de Dierenriem' viel open op pagina 356 en Tsuki's oog viel op de eerste alinea: Diermenseb bestaan al zolang de mensheid oud is en zijn een onmissende schakel in onze maatschappij. Zelfs in deze mutatie word er een onderscheid gemaakt tussen belangrijke en minder belangrijke kringen. De meest bekende en belangrijkste diermensen zijn waarschijnlijk de mensen die kunnen transformeren in de dieren van onze dierenriem. Zij zien het als een vloek, maar voor ons bijgelovigen is het een zege... Tsuki had het boek ondertussen al opgeraapt en propte het snel in haar boekentas. Ze zwiepte hem over haar schouder en vertrok naar school, die ze met hart en ziel verafschuwde.... "Tsuki!!" riep een meisje met kastanje-bruin haar en een brede lach luid naar haar. Naast haar stond een lang en bleek meisje met blauw haar haar ogen te rollen in een irriterend gebaar. Myazakki en Misaki, haar twee beste vriendinnen. Myazakki kwam afgestormd en tackelde Tsuki als een professionele rugby-speler. Tsuki gibberde thumb|Myazakki tackelde Tsuki als een rugby spelermaar Misaki stond hoofdschuddend toe te zien. In vele opzichten leek Misaki de oudste hoewel Myazakki 3 jaar ouder was dan hen en slechts 1 klas hoger zat dan hen wegens slecht gedrag. Misaki stak nu haar hand uit naar Tsuki. "Hulp nodig?" grijnsde ze en hielp Tsuki recht waardoor Myazakki op haar gezicht viel en de twee meisjes aan het schateren waren. "Mya, ik ga me echt niet verlagen tot jou niveau!" zei Misaki grinnikend en sarcastisch tot ze opeens gekuch achter zich hoorde. "Dames, word het niet eens tijd om naar de les te gaan?" zei Kazuma, een Sensei die al een jaar was afgestudeerd, wat Myazakki ook moest zijn, maar altijd bleef rondhangen op de speelplaats voor en na de schooluren. "Jazeker! Nu meteen!" zei Myazakki haastig met een rood hoofd. Ze had al jaren een oogje op hem en hij op haar, maar dat gaf geen van beiden toe en het irriteerde iedereen in hun omgeving. Ze lachte flirterig naar elkaar tot Misaki Myazakki meetrok aan haar arm. "Naar de les, Lovebirds!" zei thumb|left|Kazuma en Myazakki hadden stiekem een oogje op elkaar...ze vals. En Kazuma en zij liepen met een rood hoofd tegengestelde richting uit. "Ooit zul je het hem vertellen!" zei Thoru die het ook al had opgemerkt. "Excuseer, wie ben jij?" vroeg Myazakki en Thoru glimlachte. "Thoru Honda, ik en een paar vrienden van me zijn hier overgebracht!" antwoorde ze iets te enthousiast en ze lachte breed. "Ik ben Myazakki en dit zijn Misaki en Tsuki" antwoorde Mya terwijl ze met haar hand de twee anderen aanwees. "Leuk jullie te ontmoeten!" zei Thoru en een jongen met oranje haar en een kwade blik kwam naast haar zitten. "Dit is Kyo Sohma mijn...", begon Thoru maar ze stopte omdat de drie meisjes er nu verstard bij zaten. "S..Sohma?" stamelde Tsuki en wierp een blik op Kyo. "Wij heten ook Sohma." de jongen keek opeens naar hen. "Dat verdienen jullie niet eens!" snauwde hij, "Volg de les Thoru!" en Thoru mimede Sorry naar hen en keek weer naar het bord terwijl de meisjes begonnen te roezemoezen over de Sohma. "Niet te geloven!! Een Sohma op onze school!" zei Tsuki toen de les uit was en ze voor de poort stonden. "Wel, erger kan het niet worden", zei Misaki en ze keek voor zich uit met haar handen in haar zakken. "Is toch leuk?" zei Myazakki terwijl ze boterhammen in haar mond propte. "LEUK!", riep Misaki opeens en stond nu gehurkt naast de schrokkende Myazakki, "Dus jij vind een andere Sohma, die misschien wel lid is van de dierenriem, leuk?!!" ze was rood geworden en meende het deze keer. "Welleuh...Ja" "Hou je waffel!" en ze keerde hen de rug toe. "Problemen?" zei een jongen opeens. Hij had een lief en bleek gezicht en donkerblauw-zwarte haren. "Kan ik helpen?" Tsuki en Myazakki keken verbaasd naar hem, maar Misaki sloot haar ogen. "Weer een Sohma!" thumb|"Weer een Sohma!" zei Misaki en ze had gelijk over Yuki De Ratzuchtte ze en de meisjes keken haarwoest aan. "Hoe weet jij dat nou misshien...", begon Tsuki maar de jongen onderbrak haar. "Nee, ze heeft gelijk. Ik ben Yuki!" zei de jongen en gaf Tsuki een hand., "En jullie zijn?" "Tsuki Sohma!" zei Tsuki opeens en Myzakki gaf haar een por. "Myazakki Sohma en Misaki Sohma, geen familie enkel zelfde achternaam door Sohma bloed." verklaarde Myazakki en wees met haar hand naar Misaki die nog steeds met haar handen over elkaar stond te mokken. "Een rat!" snufte Misaki opeens en opende haar ogen, "Ik voel het gewoon!" Yuki lachte en knikte met zijn hoofd. "Ja, ik ben lid van de dierenriem.", zei hij terwijl hij een blik op Tsuki's verbaasde gezicht wierp, "En Kyo is De Kat" Tsuki's mond viel open. "Een KAT!!!" riep ze en sloeg haar handen voor haar ogen. "Ze is bang van katten door de boeken van haar grootmoeder, niet op letten!" zei Myazakki terwijl ze over Tsuki's rug wreef. "'T is oke, het is maar een legende!" "Nee", zei Tsuki, "Zij zijn natuurlijk weer belangrijker dan ons!" ze nam het boek dat op haar hoofd viel vanochtend uit haar tas en opende bladzijde 356. Ze prikte met haar vinger op de alinea. "HIER!! Zij zijn de belangrijke kring dus laten we deze conversatie eindigen!" Misaki begon mee te lezen en stemde in: "Goed idee!" Yuki legde een hand op Tsuki schouder en bedaarde haar. "Oh nee!" dacht Tsuki paniekerig en haar staart groeide al. "Jullie zijn even belangrijk voor mij" fluisterde hij en sloot zijn ogen toen opeens zijn oog viel op Tsuki's staart. "Een vos, ik kon het weten!" zei opeens en ook haar oren stonden er al. "Geweldig" zei hij en legde een vinger onder zijn kin. "Dit jaar gaat nog interessant worden" lachte hij en Tsuki kon niets anders doen dan meelachen... thumb|left|"Een Vos, ik kon het weten!" zei Yuki opeens Wordt Vervolgd... Categorie:Forum